At present, with the further progress of LED technology, it has achieved more and better development in the field of room lighting design. As a result, LED has become very popular in the room lighting design. This not only meets the needs of lighting, but also gradually contributes to energy-saving, the development of health, art and humanity.
For most of the conventional LEDs flexible filament light bulbs, the flexible filaments are of vertical spiral arrangements. The light distribution of this scheme is relatively limited, and the light beams emitted from the top of the LEDs are relative less. In addition, most of the LEDs are monochromatic or with only one color temperature, so the applications are also limited.